Bane of evil1's LEGO dimensions skins
Skins can be purchased through upgrading . Its main purpose in game is to change vehicles and gadgets' appearance by recoloring. Each of vehicles and gadgets has three skins. Below is the list of alternate skins of new vehicles and gadgets in bane of evil1's LEGO dimensions, so far. skins DC comics the flash mobile * based of the flash's original design * based of the reverse flash * based of savitar green lantern jet * based of the sinestro corp * based of the star saphires * based of the red lantern corp lexcorp prototype robot * based of bizzaro * based of composite superman * based of batman's armor from batman vs superman the LEGO movie micro manager * based of the master control program from the original tron * based of lord bissnuss' color scheme * based of the kragle the western glider * based of the batwing * based of vitruvius' color scheme * based of octan the wizard of Oz talking tree * based of the ent's from the lord of the rings * based of the robotic tree from Scooby doo * based of the emerald city the simpsons marge's canyonero * based of the pink sedan * based of marge's color scheme * based of marge's sedan Malibu stacy car * based of lisa's color scheme * based of the gravity sprinter * based of snowball II LEGO ninjago: masters of spinjitsu condrai crusher * based of the anacondrai * based of the fangpyre * based of the great devorerer morro's ghost dragon * based of Lloyd's golden dragon * based of possessed Lloyd's color scheme * based of morro's color scheme speed dragon * based of kalof's metal dragon * based of paleman's light dragon * based of zane's ice dragon doctor who grandfather clock T.A.R.D.I.S. * based of missy's color scheme * based of the laser screwdriver * based of the matter tissue compressor eliminator portal frankenturrent * based of weatley's color scheme * based of chell's color scheme * based of glados' color scheme ghostbusters (classic) statue of libraty * based of the statue of librity from marvel comics * * S.C.O.O.B. mystery plane * based of the mystery machine's original design * based of the zombies from the Scooby doo theme * based of the mustard machine Jurassic world Jurassic park responder (rusty) * based of the original Jurassic park responders * based of the Jurassic park tour trucks * based of the Jurassic world logo LEGO legends of chima rhino legend beast * based of the rhino legend beast from the sets * based of the lion legend beast * based of chi gorilla mech * based of a real gorilla * based of a silverback gorilla * based of an orangutang ultimate phionix * based of fire chi * based of the firebird from fantasia * based of a pteranodon LEGO dimensions element attacker * based of lord vortech's color scheme * based of foundation prime * based of the LEGO gateway rift racer * based of X-PO's color scheme * based of the foundation of the multiverse * based of the gateway to the shard ghostbusters 2016 ecto-2 * based of the classic ecto-1 * based of the 2016 ecto-1 * based of rowan the destroyer's color scheme mayhem * based of th stay puft parade balloon * based of the library ghost * based of the mayhem from the sets adventure time lady rainicorn * based of lord monicromicorn, lady rainicorn's male counterpart * based of jake's rainicorn disguise * based of kim kil wan ice-ipede * based of a real centipede * * sonic the hedgehog tornado racer * based of the tornado * * land breaker * based of sonic * based of tails * based of shadow gremlins billy's car the LEGO batman movie lowrider the bat-scuttler teen titans go cyborg's t-car titan robot titan jet silkey the powerpuff girls the professor's car powerpuff phone construct tank Donny the unicorn beatlejuice sandworm marvel comics iron man (mark 44) avenger's quinjet asgardian skiff gamma bomb antony S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier the milano U-gin genetics truck symbiot barrel doctor strange lamborgini huracan magical creature star wars jedi interceptor anikin's podracer droid escape pod rebel x-wing fighter rebel blockade runner the millennium falcon rey's speeder first order special forces T.I.E. fighter first order shuttle rebel u-wing fighter rebel u-wing fighter slave one darth vader's T.I.E. advanced jedi gunship clone turbo tank barc speeder the ghost the phantom AT-DP the LEGO ninjago movie Lloyd's dragon the shark mech Indiana jones jock's plane motorcycle pirates of the carabbean cannon the flying dutchman minecraft minecart wither boss ghast spider enderdragon T.N.T. block diamond minecart captain underpants: the first epic movie mr krump's car turbo talking toilet power rangers dino charge t-rex zord saban's power rangers Jason's zord puttie the maze runner W.K.C.D. van greiver specter aston martin spy submarine clash of the titans scorpiox pegasus the emoji movie hacker's code cookie emoji puss in boots the carrige the golden goose minions station wagon gru's rocket cycle pacific rim gipsy danger kung fu panda firework cart jombie warcraft alliance griffin golem kodo beast kong skull island military helicopter skull crawler teenage mutant ninja turtles turtle van mikey's rocket board dragon chopper turtle sub gods of egypt egyptan chariot minotaur undertale riverperson boat royal guard papyrus' car gaster blaster energy lance amalgamate shock spider moana hei hei maori boat super Mario bros Mario cart yoshi koopa clown car sly cooper murray's van Interpol lorry